08 Kwietnia 2007
06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Smacznego jajka, Violu (Happy Easter, April) 24'; film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Dorota Kawęcka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Potwory i spółka (Monsters) 88'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Joanna Wizmur, Peter Docter, David Silverman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Domisie - Wielkanocna przygoda; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Zwątpienie odc. 6 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Broken ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Transmisja z Watykanu Mszy Świętej Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego i błogosławieństwa Urbi et Orbi 12:55 Od przedszkola do Opola - ulubione piosenki i pieśni Jana Pawła II; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Sąsiedzi - Tulipany na pokaz; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Wyspa Robinsonów - cz. 1 (Stranded (The Swiss Family Robinson) ep. 1) 87'; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Charles Beeson; wyk.:Liam Cunningham, Brana Bajic, Roger Allan, Jesse Spencer, Neil Newbon, Charlie Lucas, Rided Lardpanna, Jenna Harrison, Emma Pierson, Bonnie Wright; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Rogate Ranczo (Home of range) 73'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:John Sanford, Will Finn, Joanna Wizmur; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 I tak, i nie (I Do But I Don't) - txt str.777 84'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Kelly Makin; wyk.:Denise Richards, Dean Cain, Karen Cliche; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Śpiewający ptak, odc 4 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / A Gummi in a gilded cage ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Jan Paweł II - odc. 3, Posługa (Pope John Paul II, ep. 3) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pociąg z forsą (Money Train) - txt str.777 105'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Joseph Ruben; wyk.:Wesley Snipes, Woody Harrelson, Jennifer Lopez; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Ostateczna rozgrywka (Direct Action) 92'; film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2004); reż.:Sidney J. Furie; wyk.:Dolph Lundgren, Polly Shannon, Donald Burda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Główny podejrzany - Ostatni świadek - odc. 2 (Prime Suspect - The last Witness ep. 2) 97'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Tom Hooper; wyk.:Hellen Mirren, Oleg Menshikov, Ingeborga Dapkunaite; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Zakończenie programu 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc 2007; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kopciuszek (Cinderella) 50'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 124 Przybrany syn; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 846 Co się wydarzyło w Gminie Centrum; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 847 Kłopoty Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 485; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Zacisze gwiazd - (14) Jacek Rozenek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Jak mogę naprawdę odpocząć?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ekwador znaczy równik; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Historia jedynki (The story of one) - txt str.777 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Rajski smak (200); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Gang Olsena (Olsen - Banden) 76'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Dania (1968); reż.:Erik Balling; wyk.:Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Poul Bundgaard, Peter Steen, Kirsten Walther; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Tajemnica rafy koralowej (Reef Route 66) - txt str.777 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1391 wydanie specjalne - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 849 Amator kwaśnych jabłek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Piotr Rubik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 290 Nie wszystko da się kupić; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 74; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 KabareTOP - Wszystkiego najśmieszniejszego! ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Aviator (The Aviator) 163'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004); reż.:Martin Scorsese; wyk.:Leonardo DiCaprio, Cate Blanchett, Kate Beckinsale; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Uciec, ale dokąd? (Nowhere To Run) 90'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Robert Harmon; wyk.:Jean Claude Van Damme, Rosanna Arquette, Joss Ackland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Namiętność i zbrodnia (A Crime of Passion) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Bill L. Norton; wyk.:Powers Boothe, Tracey Gold, Kelly Rowan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Zakończenie dnia 70x70px 06:00 Kraina Świętego Patryka (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Dublin, Ireland and the land of St. Patrick) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Burt Wolf; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Świadkowie świętości - prof. Stanisław Rodziński; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Świadkowie świętości - Adam Bujak; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:40 Pogoda; STEREO 12:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Półkowniki - Gospodarstwo, cz. II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Świadkowie świętości - Juliusz Łuciuk; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 68; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:39 Święci ze Sieny i Asyżu (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Siena, Italy, Assisi) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Burt Wolf; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Rozmowa dnia - Rozmowa z bp Tadeuszem Pieronkiem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:35 Pielgrzymka do Santiago de Compostela (Burt Wolf travels & traditions - The Road to Santiago De Compostela) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Burt Wolf; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Ja, Hucuł 48'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kurier; STEREO 01:25 Pogoda; STEREO 01:30 Zakończenie dnia 70x70px 06:00 Kraina Świętego Patryka (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Dublin, Ireland and the land of St. Patrick) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Burt Wolf; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:55 Wywiad Kuriera: WYDANIE SPECJALNE; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Świadkowie świętości - prof. Stanisław Rodziński; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Świadkowie świętości - Adam Bujak; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:40 Pogoda; STEREO 12:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Półkowniki - Gospodarstwo, cz. II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Świadkowie świętości - Juliusz Łuciuk; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 68; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:39 Święci ze Sieny i Asyżu (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Siena, Italy, Assisi) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Burt Wolf; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 17:00 Rozmowa dnia - Rozmowa z bp Tadeuszem Pieronkiem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:10 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Kulturalny wywiad - Izabella Gustowska ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:35 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:35 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:40 Jak przeżyć w Warszawie - Steffen Moeller; wywiad 19:00 Architektura - Niebotyczne miasto - Wokół Złotych Tarasów; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Kuźnia talentów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Trójka w kosmosie - KABARETOWA SCENA PRZYJACIÓŁ - od. IV; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tak się bawi Warszawa - Debiuty bez montażu cz. III; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:35 Pielgrzymka do Santiago de Compostela (Burt Wolf travels & traditions - The Road to Santiago De Compostela) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Burt Wolf; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:50 Trójka w kosmosie - KABARETOWA SCENA PRZYJACIÓŁ - od. IV; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Studio reportażu - Wybrałem więzienie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Ja, Hucuł 48'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kurier; STEREO 01:25 Pogoda; STEREO 01:30 Zakończenie dnia 70x70px 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (421, 422) - serial obyczajowy 07.15 Tutenstein (25) - serial animowany 07.45 Power Rangers (318) - serial SF 08.15 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - studio 08.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - wyścig 11.15 Kubuś i Hefalumpy - film animowany 12.45 George prosto z drzewa - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Sam Weisman, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Leslie Mann 14.45 Pamiętnik księżniczki - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2001 reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Julie Andrews, Anne Hathaway, Hector Elizondo 17.15 Koncert Piotra Rubika 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 13 posterunek (11) - serial komediowy 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (12) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (10) - serial sens. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Lepiej być nie może - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Helen Hunt, Greg Kinnear 01.00 Magazyn sportowy 03.00 Jesteś martwy... - film kryminalny, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/USA 1999 05.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu 70x70px 04.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.10 Telesklep 06.50 Niania 4 (5): Fałszywe zaręczyny - serial komediowy 07.25 Magda M. 4 - serial obycz. 08.25 Granice czasu - film fantasy, USA 2003, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Paul Walker, Frances O'Connor, Ethan Embry 10.40 Naga broń - komedia kryminalna, USA 1988, reż. David Zucker, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, George Kennedy, Priscilla Presley 12.20 Niania 4 (5): Fałszywe zaręczyny - serial komediowy 12.55 Czego pragną dziewczyny - komedia, USA 2003, reż. Dennie Gordon, wyk. Amanda Bynes, Colin Firth, Kelly Preston, Eileen Atkins 15.00 K-9 - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Rod Daniel, wyk. James Belushi, Mel Harris 17.05 Zakochajmy się jeszcze raz - koncert 18.30 Hela w opałach 2 (20): Na gigancie - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Nigdy w życiu! - film obyczajowy, Polska 2004, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Danuta Stenka, Artur Żmijewski 23.40 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00.55 Prawo Murphy'ego - film kryminalny, USA 1986, reż. Jack Lee Thompson 02.50 Nic straconego - powtórki 70x70px 05.50 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.50 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 09.20 Gandhi - film biograficzny, Indie/Wielka Brytania 1982 13.10 Sounder - film familijny, USA 2003 15.05 Opowieści bibiljne. Samson i Dalla (1) - dramat, Niemcy/USA/Włochy 1996 17.00 Pasja - życie i śmierć Jezusa Chrystusa - film dok. 19.00 Gallieo - magazyn popularno-naukowy 20.00 Przebudzenia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990 22.30 Automobolizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Malezji - wyścig 00.45 W otchałni snu - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania 1999 02.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 03.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 03.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.45 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 04.05 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.20 Zakończenie programu 70x70px 06:05 Telesklep 08:05 Na osi program motoryzacyjny... stereo 08:40 Czarodziej film rodzinny... 10:40 Siostrzyczki serial komedia... stereo 11:10 Siostrzyczki serial komedia... stereo 11:40 Moja krew program rozrywkowy... stereo 12:40 Port lotniczy 1975 film katastroficzny... 14:50 Zakochaj Mnie program rozrywkowy... stereo 15:25 Kochane kłopoty serial obyczajowy... stereo 16:25 Babe: Świnka z klasą film rodzinny... stereo 18:15 Rewolwer i melonik film sensacyjny... stereo 20:10 Joe Black film obyczajowy... stereo 23:50 Ruby film obyczajowy... stereo 70x70px 06:00 Przebojowe Polki - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 M jak miłość - odc. 438; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc 2007; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Mała Arabka i Matrix 47'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Transmisja z Watykanu Mszy Świętej Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego i błogosławieństwa Urbi et Orbi 12:55 Panienka z okienka - cz. 1 Waśń rodów 90'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Maria Kaniewska; wyk.:Pola Raksa, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Aleksandra Karzyńska, Halina Kossobudzka, Wiesława Kwaśniewska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Mariusz Dmochowski, Kazimierz Fabisiak, Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Jabłoński; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica Zdrój 2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Biografie - W cieniu zapomnienia... Życie i twórczość Zofii Kossak - Szczuckiej 55'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Świąteczny koszyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Buty do nieba 23'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Monika Górska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Majewska - Korcz okrągłe 31 lat; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 439; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 18 - Skarb Togo Pogo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Togo - Pogo" ep. 18) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Nad Niemnem - cz. 2 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Marta Lipińska, Adam Mariański, Janusz Zakrzeński, Bożena Rogalska, Michał Pawlicki, Iwona Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (40); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jacky Challot; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Jan Paweł II i Jego przyjaciel 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Pitera, Janusz Tatarkiewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 439; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 18 - Skarb Togo Pogo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Togo - Pogo" ep. 18) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Nad Niemnem - cz. 2 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Marta Lipińska, Adam Mariański, Janusz Zakrzeński, Bożena Rogalska, Michał Pawlicki, Iwona Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zaproszenie - Świąteczny koszyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica Zdrój 2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Biografie - W cieniu zapomnienia... Życie i twórczość Zofii Kossak - Szczuckiej 55'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 70x70px 6.15 Wolność słowa 6.40 Wielkopolskie parki krajobrazowe 7.30 Telezakupy 8.30 Burmistrz da Vinci 9.05 Człowiek zagadka - film 11.35 Wolność Słowa 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.20 Źebro Adama 13.00 Miasto cudów - serial dok. 13.40 Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętacie? 14.00 Film 16.15 Film 18.00 Doktor Martin - serial 19.00 Prawnicy z Centre Street - serial 20.00 Film 21.50 Pod prąd 22.40 Żebro Adama 23.10 Doktor Martin - serial 0.05 Prawnicy z Centre Street - serial 0.50 Centrum bez twarzy 2.50 Wolność słowa 70x70px 8.15 Wydarzenia 8.40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 9.05 Jesteśmy 9.30 Port Scriptum 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 10.35 Pensjonat Pod Różą 11.20 Wydarzenia 11.50 Daleko od noszy 12.30 Co z tą Polską? 13.15 Dekoratornia 13.45 Magazyn sportowy 16.20 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża 17.00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 17.15 Jesteśmy 17.30 Post Scriptum 18.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 18.45 Pensjonat Pod Różą 19.30 Wydarzenia 20.00 Daleko od noszy 20.30 Co z tą Polską? 21.15 Dekoratornia 21.45 Mag. sportowy 0.30 Doniesienia medyczne 1.00 Samo życie 1.35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 2.00 Wydarzenia 2.25 Gra w ciemno 3.15 Oblicza Ameryki 3.45 Pierwsza miłość 70x70px 09:05 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda piąta czyli tajemnicze zniknięcie Cześka Pajkerta; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda szósta czyli akcja "lwia paszcza" prowadzi śladami Nieszczególnego nie do kryjówki Cześka Paikerta; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Mesjasz - Georg Friedrich Haendel (Messiah - G. F. Haendel); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Muzyka Wielkiego Tygodnia. Schola oo. Benedyktynów w Tyńcu; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Jezu, Ty wiesz (Jesus, you know) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Austria (2003); reż.:Ulrich Seidl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Modrzejewska - Gwiazda odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... Leonem Tarasewiczem /cz. 1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Imaginary Landscapes (Imaginary Landscapes) 40'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Gabriella Cardazzo, Duncan Ward; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Niedziela z ... Leonem Tarasewiczem /cz. 2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Tryptyk Narwiański - Kresowa ballada 1935 70'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Tamara Soloniewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Niedziela z ... Leonem Tarasewiczem /cz. 3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Zemsta nietoperza (Die Flaudermaus) 176'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); reż.:Humphrey Burton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Jefferson w Paryżu (Jefferson in Paris) 133'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, USA (1995); reż.:James Ivory; wyk.:Nick Nolte, Gwyneth Paltrow, Estelle Eonnet, Thandie Newton, Seth Gilliam; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Kino nocne - Syn (Le Fils) 99'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Jean-Pierre Dardenne, Luc Dardenne; wyk.:Olivier Gourmet, Morgan Marinne, Isabella Soupart, Nassim Hassa?ni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Ars Nova. El Llibre Vermell. Pieśni pielgrzymujących do klasztoru Monserrat. Katalonia XIV w.; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu 70x70px 09:00 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Z archiwum TVP - Maciej Żurawski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Z archiwum TVP - Papież a sport; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio ( Gala ); STEREO 13:00 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Polska - Azerbejdżan ( I połowa ) 13:55 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Polska - Azerbejdżan ( II połowa ) 14:55 Polskie sukcesy 2007. Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu (.) kraj prod.Austria (2007) 16:00 Polskie sukcesy 2007 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 17:00 Polskie sukcesy 2007 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 17:55 Polskie sukcesy 2007 MŚ w snowboardzie - Arosa (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 18:35 Adam Małysz - droga na szczyt; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Polskie sukcesy 2007 - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w la. - Birmingham 2007 (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 20:30 Polskie sukcesy 2007 - MŚ w kolarstwie torowym - Majorka (skrót) (Majorka) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007) 21:00 Polskie sukcesy 2007 - ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Warszawa 2007 (pary sportowe) 22:00 Mecz towarzyski - Manchester United - reprezentacja Europy (I połowa) 22:55 Mecz towarzyski - Manchester United - reprezentacja Europy (II połowa) 23:50 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio (pary taneczne) 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:00 ¦miałkowie w ekstremalnych warunkach - film dokumentalny 08:00 W ¶wiecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/10 08:30 Antidotum - komedia 10:20 Deser Kosmiczny raj - film krótkometrażowy 10:40 Duma i uprzedzenie - musical 12:35 Marsz pingwinów - film dokumentalny 14:10 Wszystko, czego pragniesz - komedia romantyczna 15:50 Madagaskar - film animowany 17:25 Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - czarna komedia 19:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:20 Aktualno¶ci filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Premiera Jasminum - komedia obyczajowa 21:55 40-letni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna 23:55 36 - dramat sensacyjny 01:50 Jak Ostatnia Wieczerza - film dokumentalny 02:50 Piła 2 - thriller 04:20 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 17 04:45 SuperDeser Romans - film krótkometrażowy 05:20 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku